


[Podfic] Candyland by enigmaticblue

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candyland by enigmaticblue read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Tony's persistent when he wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Candyland by enigmaticblue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Candyland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467277) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



> Recorded for Kalakirya, who is lovely and wonderful and has the best voice ever. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to enigmaticblue for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/candyland.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:18 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/candyland-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/candyland-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.3 MB 



## Music Snippet:

Candyland by Anni Rossi from [Heavy Meadow](http://www.amazon.com/Heavy-Meadow-Anni-Rossi/dp/B00420JPHS)  
---|---


End file.
